Mistletoe Traditions
by Seito
Summary: KonzenGoku hints, SanzoGoku fluff. Celebrating Christmas for the first time was always fun. Especially when two are standing under the mistletoe. (“Tradition has it, that went ever two people stand under a mistletoe, they have to kiss each other.”“Hell no


Mesa no own Saiyuki

Seito: Merry Christmas!!! We (Yes I like referring to myself in plural) decided to do something a little different for this story. Back to our usual style with a little twist

**Conversation is between: **Konzen,Goku, Tenpou, Kenren. Later Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo.

**Topic:** Christmas, Mistletoe, Traditions

**Timeline:** It doesn't really matter

**Warning:**

This is very strange 

Very hard to follow

Read very carefully or you might get lost on reading. There are hints to who is saying which line.

Konzen/Goku hints Sanzo/Goku fluff

No flames

Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.

You may now continue onward reading

------------------------------

_Mistletoe Traditions_

------------------------------

"Why the hell are we doing this?"

"It's a tradition, Konzen."

"A lower world tradition, Tenpou."

Run

Tangle in lights

"Whee!! So bright!!"

Chase

"Stupid Monkey!! Come back here!!"

Yells

"I'm not a stupid monkey!"

Look

"Kenren…"

Holding paper fan

"If the two of you don't shut up, I'll kill you!"

Holds up lights

"But Konzen!" The lights are so pretty."

Pats Head

"We need the lights to put on the tree, Goku."

Hands Lights back

"Okay Ten-chan."

Mumbles

"I swear I kill the both of them one day."

"Geeze thanks. What is this holiday called again?"

"Christmas Kenren."

Anger marks

"And why are we celebrating this stupid holiday?!?!"

"Now, now, Konzen. I thought it would be fun."

Twitch

"Since when is the Field Marshall into the Lower World Traditions?"

"Since I read about them. It's quite interesting. Now, hand up the wreath."

Hands over the wreath

To a protesting General

"What?! Why me?!?!"

"Because Konzen is going to kill me if I ask him."

Look

"Oh. Fine. Whatever."

Grumbles

Hands wreath

Thugs on sleeve

"Konzen what are these things?"

Points above

"It's called a mistletoe. A plant found in the lower world."

Two grins

One from a General

Another from a Field Marshall

"Oi Konzen, you know what that means?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tradition has it, that went ever two people stand under a mistletoe, they have to kiss each other."

"Hell no."

Blink

"Huh?"

Smile

"You'll under stand one day, monkey."

"Stop calling me that!"

------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we celebrating this stupid holiday?!"

"Maa, Maa, calm down Sanzo. I thought it would be fun."

Twitch

"This?! Fun?!"

Arm around the shoulder

"You got to remember Hakkai, this holiday isn't from the same religion as our hot-headed monk is from."

Releases safety on gun.

"You want to repeat that?"

Hands wave frantically

"No… No…"

Reach out to touch one

"Wow these lights are so pretty."

Paper fan

"OW!!!!"

"Don't even think of touching those stupid lights, you idiot. They took forever to put up!"

"Why did you do that for, Sanzo?"

"Because you're being an idiot!"

"Eh? What's this?"

Points up

"It's a mistletoe."

Two grins

One from a half-demon

The other from a human-turn-demon

"Oi Sanzo. You know the tradition behind the mistletoe?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Smile

"They say whenever two people stand under a mistletoe, they have to kiss each other."

"Hell no."

"Kiss?"

Smirk

"You don't want to beak such a tradition do you Sanzo?"

"Shut up you water pixie."

Smirk grows wider…

Twitch

"Fine. Come here Goku."

"Eh?"

Kiss

Golden eyes widen

"There."

Clap

"We needed a camera for that."

Points gun at redhead

"Don't even think about it."

"Aye… right Sanzo…"

"Goku are you alright?"

Too shock to answer

Until a large smile appeared on his face

A big smile

"Never felt better Hakkai!"

"Good. I wouldn't want you to miss out on our Christmas feast."

"YAY!!! FOOD!!!"

---------------------------------_Owari_--------------------------------------------

History doesn't always repeats itself…

Merry Christmas!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
